


A Stranger and a Friend 作為一個陌生人，作為一個朋友

by kakakc



Series: Diamond Absolutes 短篇小說合集 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha在喪禮過後邀請了Bruce和Diana回家，她還不知道他們的身份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger and a Friend 作為一個陌生人，作為一個朋友

遠處的樹下站著一男一女。

 

那是近乎令人生厭，又能使人昏昏欲睡的堪薩斯州正午。一望無際且一成不變、專屬於秋冬的金黃色。空中飄散著收割後的麥穗，細碎得如塵埃般無所不在且隨風而動，閉上眼彷彿能夠聽見農作物的呼吸聲。

這也是Martha Kent回頭時看到的光景。

 

那兩個隱藏在樹蔭下的人影猶如出現在正午的鬼魂一般，讓她有一剎那的錯覺以為只有她才能看見他們。

 

她忍不住問身旁的Peter：「你知道他們是誰嗎？」

她想不起他們是否打從葬禮一開始便已經來了，還是後來才出現的。Martha把這怪罪於自己隨著年齡愈來愈糟的記性。

和她的兒子一起長大的年輕人隨著她的視線轉頭，隔著眼鏡瞄起了眼睛好一陣子然後同樣疑惑的搖頭：「我並不認識他們，Mrs. Kent。」

牧師在一旁說了些什麼，她沒有仔細聽，大概是有關於喪禮過後的一些瑣事，於是她決定放開兩人攙扶著她的臂彎，著他們替她陪Lois回去，而自己一人往樹下的方向走去。

 

那兩個人影顯然因為察覺到她的接近而移動了一下，彷彿想要離開但最後決定留在原地。愈是靠近愈是看得清楚，那是一個包裹在灰色大衣裡的男人和一個深色皮草中的女人。兩人都很高大，寒風中他們嚴肅的表情顯得高深莫辨。

Martha從記憶中搜尋著這兩張陌生的臉孔，男的有點面熟但女的沒有印象……於是她來到他們的面前微笑問道：

「你們是來送Clark一程的？剛剛在屋內並沒有看見你們。」

 

他們彼此互看了一眼，似乎遲疑於該作出什麼反應。

 

「我們……遲到了。」

一陣突冗的空檔過後，交出這個有點蹩腳的說辭時Bruce已經決定忽視身旁女性必然的挑眉。

「既然如此，來我家坐一下如何？怎說也要招呼一下遠渡而來的Clark的朋友。」

冷風中Martha把一縷銀髮收到耳後，她溫暖的眼神像是明暸一切又像是最真誠的無辜。Bruce不忍心拒絕她，礙於禮貌還有更多他難以說明的原因──也許只是一個直覺。而Diana也沒有推卻的理由，於是他們隨著Martha回到Kent的農場。

兩人並肩走在後頭，銀灰色的碎石子在金黃色的玉米田間開出彎彎的道路，Diana邊走邊伸出手，讓指尖擦過那些乾枯的枝葉，彷彿能為它們再次添上生命、或只是一個溫柔的道別。

「我們需要讓她知道。」

她低聲的說。

Bruce抬頭看了看那婦人的身影。

「看情況吧。」

 

當Martha拉開紗網和大門的時候，他們踏上門前那幾級老舊的階梯，腳底下發出相應的吱呀聲響。室內充斥著剛剛午餐聚會時留下的一堆杯盤狼藉，Martha趕緊把桌上的東西移開，並示意他們到客廳坐下：

「剛剛還有很多茶點剩下，你們隨便吃，我給你們泡茶。」

她緊接著做了一個誇張的擺手擋下他們試圖幫忙的動作，並堅決的說：

「我很快就回來，等我一會，不用拘謹，你們都是Clark的朋友。」

Martha說完便轉過背往廚房走去，Diana深吸了一口氣似乎終於按耐不住想要上前解釋清楚，Bruce立即用手勢阻止了她。背著年長的女士，她忍不住皺著眉頭質疑對方，Bruce回給她一個『這實在不是一個適合妳直話直說的時機』的眼神，Diana乾脆抱起了手，她並不喜歡這樣。

任何形式的推托或延遲在她眼中都只是謊言的一種，而實話實說是她的風格。

 

他們兩人就這樣瞪視著彼此直到Martha拿著熱騰騰的茶壺回來，她並沒有察覺兩人的氣氛只是邊放下托盤邊自顧自的說：

「剛剛泡茶時我想起來了──你是Bruce Wayne對吧？報紙上常常出現那位。」她朝男人眨了眨眼，然後轉首望向另一位：

「那麼恕我冒味，妳是……？」

「Diana Prince。」她伸出右手，卻沒想到Martha用圍裙飛快地抹了抹手後用兩手包裹著她的，溫暖瞬間傳遞而來，笑容更是深刻。她忍不住回以相同的微笑。

不知為何眼前這位一如其貌的樸素女士令她想起她的故鄉──那個被喻為天堂孕育出天神的島嶼：她的母親、她的姐妹、那些養育她成人、將她訓練成強大的戰士的長輩。儘管論年齡來說她比她還要大，心裡卻悠然升起敬慕之情。

 

出乎兩人意料之外，接下來Martha在得知他們的名字後便沒再深究下去，反而是一直問著Bruce和Diana覺得點心如何？茶會不會太熱？要多一點奶 嗎？還是糖？應該多拿一套碟子和刀叉過來……就像每一個母親一般，為了枝微細末的事而奔波。他們一再告訴她他們很好，無論是食物還是飲料都非常足夠，顯然即使是超人的老家就像所有典型的美國家庭一般，總是不缺吃的。

即使如此Bruce依然不免顯得有些緊扎且坐立不安，他把腰間的西裝外套鏤釦解開。除了因為Martha的好客外，當然還有Diana一直給他眼神，示意他快點把真相說出來，到最後已經是近乎故意的用手肘攻擊他的腰害他幾乎把才剛添了熱茶的杯摔到腿上。

──她只差沒用高跟鞋踏上他的高級皮鞋而己，他陰鬱的猜想。

 

而在又一盤的手工曲奇餅被放下之時，Martha終於眨了眨眼，近乎試探的開口：

「我想說……如果有什麼隱情的話，你們不用特地跟我解釋。」

沙發上的兩人同時望向她，Martha卻越過他們，把視線放在遠方的某一點，剛好是他們從墓地徒步回來時的方向。

「Clark曾經有一段很長的時間一直在外流浪，很久才回來一次。很多事情，即使是身為母親的我也不太清楚。他在外頭遇上什麼事、怎麼樣的人……我不會過問，畢竟我只是個住在小鎮的鄉下婦人而己。」

Martha搖了搖頭，然後像是想起什麼似的咯咯笑了起來：「雖然他倒是很願意主動跟我說就是了。」眼神變得更是輕柔，近乎呢喃的：「他總是會回到我的身邊……」

下一秒她趕緊清一下喉嚨，打斷了空氣中那份無何避免的傷感，她可不想讓她的客人難受，只好繼續談起過去：

「後來因為工作他搬去了大都會，曾問我要不要跟他一起離開。不過我告訴他，我得留在這裡，這兒是他的孤島。所有的祕密都在這裡。」她看著他們：「那是他還小的時候，我教他的方法：聽著我的聲音，想像一個孤島然後游過去。」

她頓了一頓：

「每個與眾不同的人都需要一座孤島才能在這個世界存活下來。那是無法跟別人解釋的、在徬徨無助之時有可以回去的地方。所以我不會要你們跟我說什麼安慰的話語，只需要陪我坐一下就好了，就當作陪一個老太太吧。」

她笑笑的拍了拍自己膝上的圍裙，而他在反應過來之前已經脫口而出：

「我是…… **你兒子的朋友。** 」

 

Martha愣了一愣，那熟悉的句子和腔調，在完全不同的空間出現時一下子害她手忙腳亂：

「你、 _你是_ ──」

她震驚的指著他，Bruce只好扯了扯一個有點尷尬的微笑，一手在肩膊上做出拉扯披風的動作並點了點頭。

這下她真的目瞪口呆了，花了好幾秒來消化這訊息，再看往Diana的方向時，她難以致信的問：

「那麼妳是……Lois提過 _那位_ ……」

「是的，女士。」這次換Diana伸出雙手捉住Martha有點顫抖的手，她誠懇而懷抱著沉重的心情說：「我很抱歉，但願我有機會認識妳的兒子，他是一位真正的勇士。」

Martha只是搖了搖頭，忍住眼角的淚水。

而坐在一旁的Bruce終於鼓起勇氣、趕在他能後悔前先把道歉說出口：

 

「──抱歉，Martha，我沒能…」

「謝謝你救了我。」

對方打斷了他，伴隨著一個微笑。

 

他們落入沉默的圈套中。因為這一刻的Bruce無法言語。

因為這一刻Martha的另一隻手越過茶几落在他的手背上。

 

從清早那聲炮響以來便一直緊扎著的拳頭鬆下。

深秋裡，乾燥的氣味，茶的熱度，全部都混和在一起。遠遠傳來狗吠的聲響。

 

「你們要走了嗎？」Martha輕輕的問。

「……如果可以的話，我們想再待多一陣子。」

Bruce回答，並沒有望向身旁的Diana但他相信她會同意。

 

他們享受著那自紗窗吹進來的風，想像那是某個飛翔的身影。


End file.
